Ces mots et rien de plus
by mimie
Summary: Harry est replié sur lui-même et plongé dans ses études. Il est laissé seul par ses amis. Il est tellement replié sur lui-même qu'il est en danger de se perdre lui-même. Qui l'aidera?rnMention d'abus, de slash sans être le centre de l'histoire. Il aura de
1. Jamais est un temps long, parfois plus l...

Je reviens avec une histoire qui n'est pas de mon cru, mais je la trouve géniale. J'ai décidé de la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur original, Mikee. Je suis sur que certains l'aimeront bien.

Comme je bloque avec HP et l'enfant de lumière, je vous fait patienter avec cette traduction.

Bonne lecture

Titre original : Those Words, alone no more.

Auteur : Mikee

Traductrice : Mimie

Chap1 : « Jamais » est un temps long, plus long même que toujours.

Si un seul avait levé les yeux à un moment donné, entre l'aube et le crépuscule, sur la tour – la plus haute du château de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie- il pourrait probablement voir ce qui apparaîtrait être une plutôt petite statue placée en position assise dans la fenêtre le plus à l'ouest.

Si quelqu'un avait monté quelques marches de plus, et s'était aventuré dans cette tour, il aurait découvert que premièrement, c'est la tour d'astronomie et surtout qu'elle est rarement utilisée pendant la journée. Deuxièmement, il aurait pu découvrir que ce qui apparaissait être du sol une statue d'une personne assise, était en réalité un garçon.

Pas juste un garçon mais un très petit garçon, pas un très jeune garçon, mais un petit garçon. Ce petit garçon était environs de la taille d'un garçon de dix ans. En vérité, ce garçon était un sorcier de quinze ans. Un sorcier très puissant magiquement parlant. Bien que son corps semblait plus jeune de plusieurs années, ses yeux étaient une autre histoire. Ses yeux, verts ternes, autrefois innocents, avaient dû voir des horreurs que pas un adolescent ne devrait connaître. Ses yeux, vides fenêtres pour un esprit torturé par la peine et le désir, semblaient être aussi vieux que ceux du vieux sorcier qui était présentement le directeur. Cet enfant… cette énigme du genre humain est plus généralement connue à travers le monde sorcier comme le garçon qui a survécu et plus encore, Harry Potter.

Il est aussi connu comme le « poison de l'existence », « l'insupportable môme », « le con arrogant » et tout un tas d'autres épithète moins que respectables, par le public pas tant en règle générale. Et jusque récemment, ceux-ci étaient juste quelques noms par lesquels il était connu d'un sorcier particulier dans cette école.

Harry Potter était assis dans la tour d'astronomie à penser. Il avait observé le maître des potions surveiller la leçon de vol des étudiants de premières années comme le professeur de vol, Madame Bibine, était absente pour la journée pour des affaires familiales.

Les pensées d'Harry pesaient lourdement sur le jeune homme de presque seize ans. L'année scolaire se terminerait bientôt. L'année prochaine serait sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il devrait quitter pour les vacances d'été dans un petit peu plus d'un mois et il ne savait pas où il allait rester. Les Dursley, ses moins que parents congénitaux, avec qui il était forcé d'habiter depuis juste après son premier anniversaire, lui ont fait clairement comprendre quand il a quitté pour sa cinquième année, qu'il ne devait pas retourner auprès d'eux cette été. Ils ont annoncé pour que tous les voisins puissent entendre que Harry était une charge et qu'en plus, il ne devait pas remontrer sa tête à Privet Drive.

Alors pour aller plus loin, ils ont continué leur annonce en proclamant fortement, encore pour que tout le monde entende, que non seulement il n'était pas aimé dans cette maison, qu'il n'a jamais été aimé peu importe où il était et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Après tout, qui dans son bon sens voudrait aimé un monstre comme lui ?

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé de nouveau dans la tour d'astronomie pleine de courants d'air, pensant, troublé, si vous voulez.

Point de vue d'Harry

Qu'est-ce l'amour … Qu'est-ce que ça donne envie de faire ? Comment quelqu'un sait quand il aime, est aimé ou est amoureux ? Je sais ce que le désir donne envie de faire car j'ai déjà désiré. Je sais ce que le manque donne envie de faire car j'ai déjà voulu.

Mais ce que donne envie de faire l'amour. Comment quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu l'amour peut savoir ce que c'est ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait le reconnaître ? Le désir et le besoin n'ont pas besoin d'être enseignés ou appris, ils sont juste … là, mais l'amour… je pense qu'il doit être enseigné. Au moins pour moi, il doit être enseigné. Je sais de qui j'aimerais l'apprendre, mais n'est-ce pas du désir ?

J'ai bien appris le dégoût, la haine, la souffrance et la peur. J'ai appris longuement et durement la leçon de ceux-là et les ai bien appris. C'était un diplôme pour eux, ou peut-être un certificat, j'imagine que je devrais être considéré comme un maître… ha ! Maître Potter, maître de l'air des émotions sombres.

Je regarde les jeunes familles à Pré-au-Lard et me demande ce que c'est d'être un enfant aimé de quelqu'un, ce que c'est d'être porté sur la poitrine aimante d'un parent. Combien cela doit être réconfortant d'être apaisé par des mots dits à voix basse tandis que l'on est serré dans des bras chauds et aimants ?

Je vois les jeunes amoureux, à la fois loyaux et joyeux, et me demande ce que c'est d'être aimé comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'avoir un corps chaud près de moi, de sentir les battements de cœur d'un autre battre contre ma poitrine en réponse à mon propre battement de cœur, de sentir de douces lèvres humides pressées contre les miennes.

Dans mes rêves, elles viennent à moi, les trois personnes dont je veux être tenu et aimé. Les trois personnes que je ne peux jamais retenir. Dans mes rêves, tout est chaud et bien. Dans mes rêves, je suis sain et sauf, protégé et aimé.

C'est après le rêve que la souffrance recommence. Et après chaque rêve, la souffrance est plus intense qu'avant. Ma poitrine me fait mal, ma gorge est serrée et mes yeux brûlent de larmes non versées. Après les rêves, je me sens encore plus seul qu'avant. Et ça fait mal.

Deux des trois ne diront jamais ces mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Du moins pas dans ma vie. Ils ne peuvent pas. Voldemort voit ça. J'entends les mots murmurés dans ma mémoire mais ils sont les fantômes de chuchotements depuis longtemps morts.

Le troisième des trois ne dira jamais ces mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre. J'en suis sûr. Du moins pas de mon vivant. Je sais que je suis égoïste et pleurnichard mais j'ai besoin de les entendre. Je ne les ai jamais entendus me parler. Oh, oui, Madame Weasley les a dit mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ron et Hermione les ont dit, plus d'une fois mais ils les ont dit presque comme s'ils jouaient. Comme si il n'y avait pas de réelle signification ou pouvoir en eux.

Mon parrain et son aimé m'ont dit ces mots mais je me demande s'ils les ont dit dans le sens de leur devoir. C'est peut-être une nécessité dans leur relation avec moi qu'ils sentent qu'ils doivent les dire. Leur voix résonne comme s'il y avait une émotion derrière les mots, mais n'est-ce pas une pensée souhaitée de ma part.

La nuit, je me blottis étroitement dans mes couvertures prétendant qu'elles sont des mains aimantes qui me serrent, me tiennent au chaud et me gardent en sécurité. Je ne me suis jamais senti en sécurité… que ce soit éveillé ou dans mon sommeil. Mais je me blottis dans des mains fantômes de toute façon. Peut-être qu'un jour elles deviendront réelles.

A suivre


	2. Après la réunion du personnel

Titre original : Those Words, alone no more.

Auteur : Mikee

Traductrice : Mimie

RAR :

-Lapieuvredudesert :le mérite ne m'en revient pas, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

-Onarluca : gros bisous à toi, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, il faut dire que l'auteur a un sacré talent. Son nouveau chapitre est génial mais il faudra l'attendre pour l'avoir car c'est le 20 et moi je commence à peine le 3.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre : Après la réunion du personnel.

Harry était assis dans la bibliothèque à travailler ou à essayer de travailler sur un devoir quand son regard tomba sur deux de ses camarades enlacés sur un sofa dans un coin, avec un livre ouvert sur leur genou. Ses pensées vagabondaient de manière chaotique dans un méandre apparemment interminable, pensant encore à celui de qui il voulait entendre ces mots. Les seuls qu'ils ne croiront jamais.

Point de vue d'Harry

Il ne connaît pas mon histoire. Je ne lui dirai jamais. Il pensera juste que je veux de ma pitié et de l'attention. Je sais que je ne veux pas de la pitié … De l'attention ? C'est différent. Oui ! Je veux de l'attention. Son attention mais je ne sais comment l'obtenir. C'est aussi bien, vraiment. Je ne sais même pas sure exactement de quel genre d'attention je veux de lui.

Il me regarde parfois comme s'il essayait de comprendre qui je suis, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu avant. Pour dire la vérité, il ne m'a jamais réellement vu. Il a seulement vu ce que n'importe qui a dit de moi, ou ce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais ou ce que ma propre histoire impose de moi mais il ne m'a jamais vu.

Il me regarde parfois comme si il essayait de comprendre où le « garçon qui a survécu » est parti. J'ai étudié plus dur ces deux dernières années qu'avant dans ma vie. J'ai passé mes examens autant que j'au surpassé Hermione. Je l'ai déconcerté. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais pour ma cause. Peut-être que je l'ai éloigné d'avantage. Mais peut-être pas.

Parfois même sans le regarder, je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi.

J'ai même quitté l'équipe de quidditch. Je ne pouvais garder plus longtemps ma concentration sur le jeu. Si je vois un couple se tenir par la main, ma poitrine me fait mal. Si j'espionne quelqu'un qui embrasse, ma poitrine souffre, ma gorge se rétrécit, mes yeux brûlent et mes mains tremblent beaucoup trop pour tenir le balai.

Dieu ! Ca fait mal d'avoir besoin d'ai… Non ! Je ne vais pas revenir… je ne peux pas… je ne peux juste pas.

Et encore, en ce qui concerne le quidditch, je n'ai rien à faire de jouer le jeu, de m'amuser. J'ai un mégalomane après moi… Enfer il essaye de tuer presque tout le monde sorcier. Ce qu'il y a de pire qu'il me prenne, c'est la pensée qu'il prenne mes amis et des gens innocents. Ha ! Les amis. Je n'ai plus d'amis. Je les ai éloignés. Et le quidditch… non, je ne mérite pas de jouer. Pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai sorti les ordures. Peut-être même pas alors.

« Protège ton cœur » ma voix intérieure me préviens, et alors je fais. Je garde mes besoins pour moi, je garde mes blessures pour moi. A ce rythme, je mourai en protégeant mon cœur.

Après la réunion du personnel.

Le directeur Dumbledore mit tenait une réunion du personnel pour discuter des festivités de fin d'année qui auraient lieu dans un peu plus de trois semaines. C'était une longue réunion et pour la plus grande partie assez ennuyeuse comme l'est une réunion du personnel généralement. Comme pour la plus part de leurs réunions l'année écoulée, ça finissait avec le directeur qui parlait de Harry, laissant paraître ses inquiétudes encore une fois, à propos de ce qui ce passait avec son étudiant favori.

Les professeurs réfléchissaient sur les inquiétudes d'Albus.

…………Trelawney

Ah oui le directeur est inquiet et légitimement. La profondeur des yeux du garçon lui disait qu'il allait quitté dans quelque temps la vie matérielle et qu'il était très probablement inquiet de mettre ses affaires en ordre. Je ne vois pas le besoin de s'inquiéter d'avantage. Mon troisième œil me dit qu'il nous quittera bientôt.

Connaissant la précision de mon troisième œil, le directeur a demandé que je garde un œil sur le jeune Monsieur Potter. Je ne vois vraiment pas la nécessité de ça. Son destin a déjà été décidé. Regarder ne changera pas ce qui a été déterminé à l'avance.

………….McGonagall

Albus est inquiet à propos d'Harry…encore. Il dit que le garçon est différent, plus silencieux, plus replié sur lui-même. Personnellement, je ne le vois pas. Certainement, il a quitté le quidditch, mais je m'attendais à cela. Il ne semble plus obtenir la même joie de ça qu'il avait il y a deux ans. Franchement, je ne vois pas de différences avec le garçon.

Oui, il a passé ses examens avec des optimal et aucun doute qu'il sera diplômé dans les premiers de sa classe. Je suis sur que c'est juste une marque de maturité ; c'est un processus naturel après tout et rien qui ne devrait nous inquiéter.

Albus dit qu'Harry s'isole, qu'il ne traînent plus avec ses amis avec qui il était habituellement. Bien évidemment ce n'est pas ça mon dieu, il a mûri avant eux. Il est plus déterminé qu'il ne le sont. Honnêtement, Albus est juste inquiet pour rien.

Evidemment, Albus m'a demandé de garder un œil particulièrement sur Harry. Je regarde à tous mes élèves ! Harry n'est pas différent des autres. Quelle que soit la souffrance grandissante qu'il expérimente, cela fait partie de l'adolescence. Rien de plus

……………..Chourave

Je n'ai rien remarqué du tout or de l'ordinaire à propos de Monsieur Potter. Maintenant, Monsieur Longdubat…Il est une autre histoire. Je l'ai remarqué. Mon Dieu, oui. J'ai remarqué Néville. Il a réellement grandit cette année. Il a trouvé sa voie ce garçon. Sa compréhension des plantes, leurs propriétés et modèles de croissance rivalise avec la mienne.

J'ai remarqué Monsieur Weasley…Ronald, aussi. Bien honnêtement qui en l'a pas fait. Ce garçon est seulement intéressé par une seule chose et ça n'a rien avoir avec l'école. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est Mademoiselle Granger…Hermione. Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour le garçon en sa présence. Et Hermione, son nez est plongé dans ses livres aussi loin qu'il est possible. Elle est positivement inconsciente de tout ce qu'il a autour d'elle.

Mais Monsieur Potter ? Non, il est le même qu'il a toujours été… Bien le même qu'il a été depuis le début de sa cinquième année. Silencieux, poli, presque invisible. Il vient en classe, fait le travail assigné et se plonge dans ses devoirs. Il ne pose jamais de questions, ni ne répond au question. Juste comme d'habitude.

Albus nous demande de garder un œil sur le garçon. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est juste toujours le même qu'il a été l'année dernière et cette année. Je pense qu'Albus s'inquiète pour rien.

…………Flitwick

Sur ma baguette, je n'ai jamais vu Albus si inquiet à propos d'un étudiant… Bien pas depuis que le jeune Séverus était un étudiant. Oh, je ne suppose pas que Séverus est toujours ce jeune non plus, et il n'apprécierait certainement pas ma référence à lui comme « Jeune Séverus » maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, c'était la dernière fois que j'ai vu Albus si préoccupé par le bien être d'un étudiant.

Remarquer un changement chez le jeune Monsieur Potter ? Oh oui. En effet. Ses performances en classe sont brillantes. Il connaît tous les charmes que nous travaillons aussi bien qu'il connaît son nom. Il est capable d'exécuter les plus complexes du premier coup. En fait, je ne vois pas de raison pour lui de ne pas obtenir les meilleurs scores à ses ASPIC l'année prochaine en enchantements.

Remarqué un changement chez le jeune Monsieur Potter ? Par Merlin ! Ce sont beaucoup de changements, ses examens sont peut-être le seul changement positif. Le garçon est replié sur lui-même. Il n'a pas simplement étudié comme le reste du personnel semble le penser. Il est replié sur lui-même. Il se protège de quelque chose et s'est retranché à l'intérieur d'une sorte de mur. Il s'est entouré d'un sort de protection et a chassé tout le monde.

Il se séquestre dans les coins sombres de la bibliothèque presque toute la nuit. Je ne l'ai jamais parlé avec quelqu'un non plus. Il mange seul quand il vient dans la Grande Salle. Il vient et repart de classe seul. Si quelqu'un s'approche trop près du garçon, il se recule. Oui…j'ai remarqué des changements, et je suis aussi inquiet.

Le directeur veut la possibilité de garder un œil sur le garçon. Je le fais déjà. Certains jours, c'est tout ce que je peux faire d'envoyer un charme réconfortant sur le garçon, mais hélas c'est seulement temporaire, un … ce que les moldus appellent … une marque d'aide ? Le garçon a besoin de quelque chose. Je veux juste savoir ce que c'est.

……….Bibine

Ainsi, le vieil homme est inquiet à propos de Mr Potter. Il n'y a rien de nouveau. Il est inquiet pour lui depuis qu'il l'a trouvé cette nuit il y a quinze ans.

Par les balais et les vifs d'or ! Il y a eu du changement. Evidemment, il y en a eu. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure des observatrices mais je vois des choses. J'ai vu que le garçon a quitté le quidditch, et qu'il ne montent plus que rarement sur un balai pour s'amuser.

Je ne le vois jamais avec ses amis ou ne met plus un pied à la cabane de Hagrid non plus. Je ne le vois plus non plus sourire ou rire. Je vois qu'il maigrit de plus en plus et a l'air de plus en plus fatigué, et je me retrouve à penser moi-même que c'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait plus besoin de prendre des leçons de vol plus longtemps ; c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne joue plus au quidditch depuis longtemps. J'ai peur qu'il en soit incapable physiquement. Il est faible physiquement mais ne cherchera jamais de l'aide.

Albus nous demande à tous de garder un œil sur Mr Potter. Nous faisons tout dans ce sens. Il n'y a rien à faire. Mr Potter fera ce que Mr Potter voudra. Potter fera. Il a toujours fait et le fera toujours.

………Madame Pomfresh

Oui, Harry est différent. Il est dépressif mais ne cherchera jamais de l'aide. Je connais le garçon. Il déteste l'attention, et il déteste demander de l'aide en plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Albus ne l'a pas vu plus tôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas amené le garçon lui-même. Il sait qu'Harry ne viendra jamais de lui-même. Harry est juste comme Séverus à cet égard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne demanderait l'aide dont il a besoin.

Différent ? Oh oui ! Harry est différent. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement après les évènements du tournoi des trois sorciers ? Cette solitude serait suffisante pour envoyer n'importe qui dans une sacrée dépression, et le garçon est dedans bien plus encore. C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas désagrégé longtemps avant ceci.

Maintenant, je pense… maintenant il dépérit… et Albus se demandait si nous n'avions remarqué aucune différence. Honnêtement ! Il veut que nous le surveillons. Evidemment, nous regardons tous à Harry, mais jusqu'à ce que Harry demande de l'aide, il n'y a rien à faire.

…………….Hagrid

Regarder à Harry ? Je voudrais pouvoir regarder plus à lui. Je ne le vois que quelques heures par semaine. Il ne vient jamais plus me voir. J'espère que je n'ai rien fait pour blesser le garçon.

Regarder à Harry ? Le peu que je vois de lui est un cœur brisé. Il semble que le poids du monde entier soit entrain de l'écraser. C'est, vous savez… s'écraser sur lui. Il porte le poids de nous tous, notre survivant, sur ces petites épaules, et j'ai peur que ça le tue. J'aurais pensé que… ils ne comprend pas que ce n'est de sa faute.

Regarder à Harry ? J'aimerais regarder plus à lui. Albus a raison. Quelque chose ne va pas et je pleure pour le garçon.

…………Rogue

Albus est inquiet pour son précieux garçon. Il veut que je garde un œil sur lui. Ha ! Comme si je l'avais pas fait toutes ces années.

Ma vie depuis que Potter est arrivé à Poudlard consiste à surveillé le précieux garçon, enseigné … ou essayer d'enseigner l'art délicat des potions dans les bruits incessants d'imbéciles, surveiller et protéger le précieux garçon, assister (et puis-je dire, essayer de déjouer) les réunions de mangemorts, surveiller et sauver le précieux garçon, et oh, dormir occasionnellement.

Je surveille le garçon-qui-a-survécu… Ha ! « Le garcçon-qui-a-survécu, en effet ! Il n'a jamais vécu. Tous ce qu'il fait est d'exister. Il existe par une incroyable chance, par intelligence, par courage, et par nécessité … vit ? Non, tristement, il n'a jamais vécu, ni même jamais vraiment été un garçon.

Il était… est … un homme, quoi qu'un jeune homme. Il a été forcé de devenir un homme le jour où ses parents sont morts. Il a été condamné à devenir un homme le jour ou il a été expédié aux soins douteux de son oncle et de sa tante.

Vous ne pensez pas que je connaisse son passé ? J'en connais assez pour m'inquiéter pour lui. J'en sais assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas trop différent du mien. Non, je ne connais pas les précisions mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir son apparence à chaque commencement de nouvelle année scolaire.

Il faudrait être un détraqueur sans âme pour ne pas reconnaître les signes de négligence si pas complètement de la maltraitance. Son visage décharné, sa constitution presque squelettique, sa croissance subitement stoppée et quand je pense que pas un n'a regardé le regard vide et perdu dans ses yeux. Et quand tu attrapes inconsciemment son regard, la souffrance qu'il y a dans ses yeux. Je connais l'histoire de sa vie, si pas le texte ; et oui, je suis concerné. Même sans les directives de Albus, je regarderai.

A suivre.


	3. L’intervention de NickQuasiSansTête

Titre original : Those Words, alone no more.

Auteur : Mikee

Traductrice : Mimie

RAR

-Onarluca : et voilà tu pleures encore, je vais finir par t'interdire les fic que j'écris ou traduis, d'ailleurs je vais en toucher un mot à Efriliane. Je vais lui demander de te pondre un petit one-shot avec plein de joie pour ne pas que tu pleures sauf de joie. Je crains de ne pas te rassurer car les prochains chapitres ne risquent pas de s'améliorer niveau gaieté. Je te promets de terminer cette fic. Allez gros bisous et moi aussi j'attends ton prochain chapitre.

-Satya : merci pour ta revieuw, gros bisous et à plus.

Chapitre 3 : L'intervention de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Les jours passaient très rapidement, et Harry devait chercher un nouvel endroit retiré. Il avait finalement trouvé un renfoncement dans le mur du couloir du sixième étage du château. Le renfoncement était parfait. Dans une addition du renfoncement naturel dans le mur de pierre, il y avait un endroit qui était si bien caché par une colonne qu'il ne pouvait être vu, même si la personne regardait bien en face du renfoncement.

Harry transfigura une plume en coussin et s'accroupit dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'alcôve. Il leva sa baguette, et avec un léger lumos, commença à lire le livre de potions avancées qu'il avait retiré de la bibliothèque. Il cherchait une potion qui pourrait alléger la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il éprouve occasionnellement de brefs flash de joie, il aurait reçu avec plaisir le baiser du détraqueur juste pour être débarrassé de ce presque constant mal qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Mais non, il ne cherchait pas encore les détraqueurs. Il chérissait encore les brèves et occasionnelles rencontres avec les choses qui le faisaient sourire ; il chérissait encore les souvenirs des moments heureux, peu savaient ce que ces souvenirs devaient être.

Quelque temps après, les yeux d'Harry dévièrent du livre comme il se perdit encore dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là à penser, quand il fut effrayé par une voix demandant ce qu'était le problème.

Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage concerné de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête souriant en face de lui. _Je suppose que je peux le lui dire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait courir le répéter à quelqu'un. Zut ! Je pense que je suis le seul qui lui parle de toute façon._

Après avoir laissé ses pensées s'agiter un peu plus, Harry donna un petit signe de tête et commença« Vous devez jurer de ne dire à personne d'autre de vivant ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Nick acquiesça et dit à Harry de continuer. Harry raconta tout à Nick. Il lui raconta comment il n'avait nulle part où aller pour les vacances d'été ou au-delà, et pourquoi. Il lui raconta son enfance, la négligence et la maltraitance. Il raconta ses sentiments de solitude, et dans un flot de larmes, il raconta la vérirable souffrance qu'il ressentait, et son sentiment d'amour non-mérité. Il s'aventura même à lui raconter sa confusion à propos de ce qu'il voulait de lui – la troisième personne de qui il voulait être aimé.

Quand Nick demanda pourquoi cette personne, Harry expliqua qu'il ne savait pas cependant s'il voulait l'amour d'un aimé ou l'amour d'un père de cet homme, il savait qu'il voulait l'amour –ou apprendre à propos de l'amour- de lui. Il expliqua qu'il respectait cette personne au-dessus de toutes les autres, même au-dessus d'Albus, et selon ses calculs, il serait un bon père ou un amoureux attentif.

Admettons, il était partial et protecteur envers sa propre maison, mais alors ne voudrait-il pas suivre cette voie à propos de son propre enfant s'il en avait un ? Admettons, il était désagréable et exigeant, strict et structuré mais n'était-ce pas ce dont avaient besoin les enfants ? Structure, orientation et limites sont tous importants pour le soin des enfants. Même les aides désagréables. Ca peut aider d'apprendre aux enfants comment traiter avec toute sorte de gens.

En regardant la considération qu'il a donnée à son métier, et la façon obsessionnelle et possessive avec laquelle il traite les ustensiles de sa profession, ne traiterait-il pas son amoureux de la même manière ?

Harry expliqua qu'il pensait que cette personne était peutêtre la seule à Poudlard, et en fait, peutêtre dans le monde sorcier entier, qui pouvait comprendre la blessure et le vide d'Harry.

Il fit des théories que peutêtre cet homme était comme il était, peutêtre parce qu'il avait aussi ressenti le même à certains moments de sa vie. Il continua sa théorie en disant qu'il pensait que l'homme pouvait avoir fait l'expérience de la négligence et de l'abus dans son enfance aussi. Nick acquiesça en signe de compréhension et opina que peutêtre Harry n'était pas si loin du but de ses observations.

Il y avait tellement plus à propos de l'homme que Harry ne pouvait même pas le traduire en mot. Il regarda juste Nick et essaya de lui communiquer avec ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait. Finalement, Nick acquiesça à nouveau, essayant de montrer sa compréhension et sa compassion, et sembla soupirer comme il flottait vers le haut pour prendre congé.

Quand les deux stoppèrent finalement de parler, et qu'Harry éteignit la lumière de sa baguette avec un léger « Nox », ils réalisèrent que l'aube se levait. Nick quitta avec un rappel final de Harry de ne raconter à une autre personne vivante leur conversation, et Harry sortit par l'entrée du château. Il voulait voir le soleil se lever des rives du lac avant de retourner à sa retraite nouvellement trouvée.

…………….

Nick était fidèle à ses mots. Il ne le raconta pas à une autre personne vivante. Il le raconta cependant au Baron Sanglant tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Harry et son dilemme. Nick avait seulement deux souhaits qui étaient lorsqu'il parlait avec le Baron : premièrement, qu'il utilise une pensine pour qu'il capture le désespoir dans les yeux et la voix d'Harry ; et secondement, que le Baron serait capable de pousser l'autre homme à intervenir. Le Baron donna sa parole de faire ce qu'il pourrait pour aider le garçon, et entendre raison au directeur de la maison de Serpentard.

……………

Deux jours plus tard, Séverus rencontra Albus et lui expliqua quelque peu la situation critique de Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre, mais il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres sentiments à propos de jeune sorcier inquiet. Il avait aussi besoin de définir justement combien il voulait raconter et combien il garderait pour lui.

Il décida finalement qu'il garderait pour lui les révélations personnelles. Il expliqua comment Harry n'était pas seulement le malvenu chez les Dursley mais plutôt qu'il lui était interdit d'y revenir.

Prenant cela comme étant la raison première à l'humeur triste et le retrait de Harry, Albus suggéra qu'Harry soit permis de rester à Poudlard durant l'été. Il lui donnerait des tâches spéciales à faire si bien que s'il est interrogé par le Ministère, Albus pourrait dire qu'il a été embauché pour aider au château en échange du gîte et du couvert. Non seulement cela donnerait au jeune homme un endroit où rester, mais Albus espérait que cela lui donnerait un sentiment de valeur, d'appartenance et de but.

Séverus était d'accord avec Albus, et suggéra un appartement au premier étage qui pourrait convenir assez bien aux besoins de Harry. En plus d'être confortable, l'appartement se laisserait le garçon proche de la bibliothèque et de la grande salle.

De plus, l'appartement était relativement bien situé par rapport aux donjons et au bureau d'Albus, le garçon pourrait décider d'aller voir l'un des deux sorciers plus âgés.

Harry rencontra le directeur plus tard ce jour-là, et arrangea les principaux points de la résidence du jeune sorcier là au château. Harry fut d'accord de prendre soin du Hall d'entrée, en le nettoyant et le dépoussiérer. Il fut d'accord de répertorier les nouveaux livres pour la bibliothèque en échange d'un accès illimité à la principale partie de la bibliothèque. Albus accepta même de le laisser jeter un coup d'œil aux livres de la réserve à condition que Albus ou Séverus les approuve d'abord.

Les autres tâches d'Harry incluent aussi promener et nourrir touffu lorsque Hagrid tait en « voyage diplomatique » pour Albus pour six à neuf semaines de l'été.

En échange de ses corvées, Harry aurait un appartement comprenant un salon, une petite cuisine, une chambre et un salle de bain complète. Il recevrait aussi dix galions par semaine pour ce travail et aurait ses week-end de libre. Après avoir quelque part où rester, la meilleure chose d'être Poudlard pour les vacances d'étéétait qu'il pourrait pratiquer la magie sans limite. L a magie ambiante à l'intérieur et autour de Poudlard empêchait aux officiels du Minisyère de mettre leur nez dans les affaires d'autrui en ce qui concerne la magie pratiquée par les mineur. Harry pourrait continuer ses recherches et ses études sans être inquiété par des bureaucrates empotés.

………………….

Point de vue d'Albus … pensant pour lui-même.

Harry, Harry, j'espère que tu parleras à quelqu'un. Si ce n'est pas moi, alors Séverus. Vous deux êtes si semblables. Si seulement tu savais. Aucun de vous n'avez eu d'enfance plaisante, aucun de vous n'avez eu de famille aimante, et tous deux avez été beaucoup trop poussés alors que vous étiez trop jeunes. Je regarde le garçon lorsqu'il le permet. Il est un adulte très mince, il ne grossit pas encore. Il a presque seize ans, est encore aussi petit qu'un enfant de dix ou onze ans. Il devient plus calme, introverti et studieux.

Oh oui. Je connais ses études. Je sais qu'il se plonge dans les livres, les recherches et les expériences. Je connais ses évasions, incluant son penchant pour utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de son père pour trouver refuge. Je connais ses plans, ses complots et ses réflexions sur son avenir et je sais qu'il travaille sur des tactiques pour sa bataille à venir.

Sans me tromper, lui et moi savons que c'est sa bataille. Même si les autres pourront aider et affaiblir Tom mais la bataille finale sera entre Tom et Harry. Tom s'est assuré de laisser savoir à l'enfant que la bataille était celle d'Harry et seulement la sienne. Il s'est assuré de l'éclairer quand l'enfant avait simplement onze ans. C'était bien avant qu'Harry ne vainquit Tom encore une fois même temporairement.

Ce n'est pas la seule bataille du garçon. Il fait face à une autre bataille, presque aussi décourageant que Voldemort, une base quotidienne.

Aucun ne devrait faire face seul, le garçon ne semble pas encore le croire.

Pour sa bataille avec Voldemort, Harry craint de perdre ceux pour qui il se soucie. Il craint que ces gens soient blessés, et ses craintes ne sont pas seulement limitées aux gens qu'il connaît. Non, il a peur pour toutes les personnes innocentes, et ressent une énorme responsabilité pour eux tous… pour nous tous.

Pour cette autre bataille, sa bataille quotidienne, il fait face à ces démons plus personnels, et peutêtre plus insidieux. Il n'a pas besoin de demander pour de l'aide, cela lui est constamment offert. L'aide est là sous beaucoup de formes, il ne les a pas encore acceptées. Pas encore. Finalement ses murs doivent être percés, et par la volonté de Merlin, il acceptera alors l'amour que nous avons pour lui. Peutêtre il pourra aussi apprendre à aimer lui-même.

Je suis inquiet. Je crains que je ne sois un peu trop optimiste dans ma vision de ses habilités à accepter l'amour ici pour lui. Ah, mais je donne un intérêt particulier pour un optimisme que je ne ressens pas. Une autre inquiétude. Le garçon est perspicace. Je crains qu'il ne voit le faux optimisme, et sombre plus profondément dans ses abysses. Peutêtre ma participation n'est le mieux pour cette fois. Peutêtre je pourrait servir mieux le garçon en ne changeant pas mon approche. Je lui ai laissé savoir que nous sommes ici, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je ne le pousserai pas plus loin. Je laisserai Séverus travailler dessus. Il a été dans le gouffre et sait combien dure sera la chute. Peutêtre Séverus est le seul sur qui je devrais me concentrer , ainsi il pourrait se concentrer sue le garçon.


	4. Qui veut réellement Harry?

Titre original : Those Words, alone no more.

Auteur : Mikee

Traductrice : Mimie

NA :c'est une juste une réponse que j'ai oubliée en répondant alors le chapitre est toujours le même il n'a pas changé pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu le chapitre 4.

RAR :

Onarluca : voilà alors je mets à genou pour me faire pardonner mon retard. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous.

Underphoenix : merci pour tes encouragements.

Raziel : merci et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, j'ai la fic en entier en anglais et elle réserve plein de surprise.

Chapitre 4 : Que veut réellement Harry ?

Harry était reconnaissant de l'offre de logement et de travail d'Albus, ainsi ça le soulageait d'une de ses inquiétudes mais il était encore perdu. Il continuait à errer durant la dernière semaine d'école renfermé sur lui-même. Il passa avec succès tous ses tests de fin d'année comme il savait qu'il le ferait. Sa cote la plus basse était en potions, il avait seulement eu 104. Il avait seulement répondu à une des deux questions bonus, et aurait voulu répondre à l'autre mais il avait commencé à se perdre dans ses pensées comme il regardait le professeur qui arpentait les allées, contrôlant les étudiants comme ils faisaient leur test.

Harry avait répondu à toutes les questions bonus de tous ses autres examens et obtenu 110 à chaque test.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il connaissait son travail, aussi bien la théorie que la pratique.

C'était bien connu qu'il connaissait son travail scolaire. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il se sentait bien de connaître son travail scolaire ; cependant, rien n'allait bien. Plus rien.

C'était un soulagement de savoir où il resterait pour l'été. Là encore, il aurait aimé dire que tout allait bien de savoir où rester mais hélas, même ça n'allait pas. Il ignorait s'il savait comment c'était d'aller bien. Si il savait juste comment combler le vide dans sa poitrine alors peut-être il pourrait se rappeler comment se sentir bien… et si il savait juste ce qu'il allait faire après l'école l'année prochaine… et si … et si… et si. Il y avait juste beaucoup trop de si.

L'année touchait à sa fin ; il avait évité la fête de fin d'année mais Harry s'est traîné lui-même aux portes du château pour saluer ses camarades. Il leur avait à peine parler de toute l'année, mais il sentait encore qu'il devait faire au moins une apparition même s'ils ne réalisaient pas qu'il était là.

Il fit l'effort et c'était un effort. Ca le blessait terriblement de voir les autres étudiants de son âge et plus vieux et même certains plus jeunes, quitter main dans la main. Ca le blessait de voir les autres étudiants retourner vers des gens qui les aimaient, les voulaient.

……………..

Un sursis. C'est ce que les vacances d'été seraient, un sursis. Un répit de regarder les gens marcher l'amour, respirer l'amour, parler l'amour. Une chance de pousser plus loin en lui et d'essayer de sortir de lui. Une chance de trouver ses priorités, et de les mettre en ordre. Une chance d'étudier, de rechercher, d'expérimenter, une chance de penser, libre de ses paires. Une chance de se mettre en ordre lui-même. Une chance de… pleurer.

Harry s'était installé dans ses nouveaux appartements. Ils étaient très bien. Bien mieux en fait que n'importe quel endroit où il avait vécu avant, et le directeur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le décorer comme il le voulait. Il avait décidé de les laisser comme ils étaient. Il n'avait juste pas l'énergie ou le désir de faire l'effort de les changer. De plus, il se figurait qu'il retournerait à la tour Griffondor pour sa septième année, ainsi il ne voyait pas l'utilité de les changer.

Harry entendit un coup inattendu au portrait de l'entrée. Il ne voulait vraiment recevoir personne, le moins de tous le directeur. Il ne voulait répondre à aucune question. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était le travail qui lui était demandé, et s'effacer jusqu'à ce que ce soit le temps de travailler à nouveau le lendemain. C'était le cercle qu'il avait planifier pour lui. Travailler et se cacher. Travailler et se cacher.

« Ah Harry » Albus émit. _Tu n'as pas dormi mon garçon _pensa Albus. A la place de qu'il pensait, il demanda : « Comment trouves-tu tes nouveaux appartements mon garçon ? Sont-ils adéquats ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Harry d'une voix monotone et ses yeux dirigés vers le sol, ne s'aventurant pas à regarder le directeur dans les yeux. Harry continua : « Ils sont plus qu'adéquats, j'aurais pu rester dans la tour Griffondor. Merci monsieur. » Il murmura la dernière phrase.

« Absurdités mon garçon. Il n'y a pas besoin que tu t'isoles de cette manière là-bas. Ces appartements sont les tiens, maintenant et dans le futur. Tu peux vivre ici autant que tu le veux, même après ton diplôme si tu le désire. » Albus parlait doucement et souriant gentiment à Harry. _Non pas de raison qu'il ne puisse faire de ceci sa maison. Séverus a et lui n'a pas souffert aussi terriblement pour ça. Oui Harry devrait bien mieux faire de ceci sa maison._

« Merci Monsieur. Je ne les mérite pas réellement. » il baissa la tête un peu plus et sembla se replier sur lui-même. _Je ne les mérite pas, les Dursley avaient raison. Un placard sous l'escalier est juste assez bien pour les gens comme moi._

« Evidemment que tu les mérites mon garçon. » Albus dit comme il leva sa main pour serrer l'épaule de Harry. Il replia sa main et la remit de son côté avant même le contact quand il vit Harry se tendre instinctivement. _Oh Harry si tu savais. Tu mérites ces appartements beaucoup plus mon garçon. Beaucoup plus._

Il baissa les yeux comme il murmura un merci. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment comme s'il méritait la gentillesse. Après tout, il était comme son oncle avait si minutieusement pointé un nombre incalculable de fois durant des années, un monstre sans valeur.

Regardant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes, Albus demanda avec un soupir triste, « Harry, mon garçon, n'y a-t-il rien que tu veuilles me raconter ? Rien du tout ? » _Allez mon enfant…s'il te plaît. Ne porte pas cela seul. Laisse nous t'aider, mon enfant._

_Oui, non, rien, …tout. _« Non, monsieur. » Harry murmura, ne relevant pas encore la tête. « Non monsieur, rien. »

« Très bien. Si tu es sûr. » Albus étudia la forme abattue devant lui. « Je propose que nous reportions ça dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Nous pourrions discuter de tes devoirs un plus en profondeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça et tous deux marchèrent dans le hall. Le professeur Rogue était déjà assis à la table des professeurs. Il lisait le « Daily prophet » et le posa quand les deux autres entrèrent. « Albus, Mr Potter. » était la seule salutation ainsi qu'un signe de la tête pour les deux.

Harry baragouina son bonjour comme il se rendait à la table des griffondor. Il l'avait déjà fait quand Séverus l'appela, « Mr Potter, vous êtes le bienvenu pour vous joindre au directeur et moi-même à la table des professeurs pendant les vacances d'été. Pas de raison d'être assis seul à la table des Griffondor. »

_Merlin. Il semble pire maintenant qu'il ne l'était pendant les examens finaux, si c'est possible. _Le maître des potions pensait que s'il luttait pour garder ses notes scolaires c'était pour se faire voir. Séverus voulait vraiment que le jeune homme se joigne à eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se replie sur lui-même un peu plus.

Il ne comprenait pas encore quoi faire à propos de ce que l'étudiant voulait, ou avait besoin, de lui, mais qui serait dicté par le garçon au fur et à mesure des vacances, Séverus en était sûr.

Harry regarda. Il voulait vraiment être seul. Il ne savait si ce qu'avait dit le professeur était une invitation ou un ordre, ainsi ne voulant pas fâché son professeur, il fit le tour et s'assit entre le directeur et le professeur Rogue, sur le siège indiqué pour lui.

« Merci professeur, directeur. » était la réponse presque murmurée d'Harry.

Le directeur regarda Séverus qui élevait un sourcil « Maintenant, Harry. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois dans le besoin de faire des choses pendant les vacances comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire travailler tout le temps. Je m'attends à te donner tes charges juste quelques heures par jour. Comment vas-tu rester occupé le reste du temps ? »demanda Albus.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne souciait pas de ce qu'il faisait aussi longtemps qu'on ne lui criait pas dessus ou le frappait. Bien qu'il s'en souciait actuellement. Il avait prévu d'étudier mais pas pour l'école. C'était pour ses propres objectifs. Il voulait étudier les charmes, les sorts, les incantations, la transfiguration et les transformations animagus, en supplément les potions qu'il avait déjà étudié.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai compris que vous aspirez à devenir auror. Est-ce correct ? »

« Oui »répondit-il sur un ton monotone comme il regardait son assiette.

Les autres avaient à moitié fini leur petit déjeuner qu'Harry n'avait encore rien touché. Son assiette était vide. Séverus le remarqua et il mit des oeufs, des tartines et du bacon dans l'assiette en face d'Harry, il continua : « cela signifie-t-il que vous n'avez pas l'intention de tout faire pour ce but ?Vos résultats cette année étaient admirables, ils ne devraient pas vous laisser en arrière. »

Harry regarda son professeur mettre de la nourriture dans son assiette. Il était confus et perdu dans ses pensées. _Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur me donne de la nourriture ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il à propos de mes plans de carrière ?_ Il n'entendit pas la question de son professeur, seulement la voix.

« Je suis désolé professeur, je ne faisais pas attention. » il baissa sa tête un peu plus et se recula du maître des potions comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé ou engueulé.

Séverus se força à tempérer sa voix comme il répétait sa question. Il était réellement inquiet à propos du jeune homme, mais il était aussi irrité. Il n'aimait pas se répéter, mais il devait faire taire ses émotions. Il n'aimait déjà pas le fait que le garçon se protégeait de lui. Il interprétait cela pour ce que c'était, un signe de maltraitance et cela l'enrageait aussi. Il savait qu'Harry était dans un état émotionnel fragile et qu'il ne voulait pas être la cause de son malaise.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Je pensais que je voulais devenir aurore mais… » Harry se laissa aller à nouveau dans ses pensées. _Pourquoi devrais-je être un aurore ? J'ai déjà le bien-être du monde sorcier sur mes épaules depuis assez longtemps. Je suis juste un enfant, bon sang ! Laissez n'importe qui d'autre s'inquiéter pour eux tous. Tout ce que je veux est d'être laissé seul… peut-être mourir._

Albus et Séverus eurent le souffle coupé tous les deux. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait dit ses dernières pensées tout haut. Albus fut le seul à parler ensuite, « Harry, mon garçon, veux-tu réellement être laissé seul ? Veux-tu réellement… mourir ? » L'inquiétude dans la voix d'Albus était si dense qu'il avait eu des difficultés à parler et ces poumons dans sa poitrine était si gros qu'il avait du mal à avaler.

Harry fit oui de la tête comme les larmes menaçaient de tomber. Plus rapidement que les deux plus âgés purent imaginer, Harry se précipita hors de la grande salle et s'enfuit par le hall d'entrée.

A suivre.


	5. Qui a nettoyé le hall?

Titre original : Those Words, alone no more.

Auteur : Mikee

Traductrice : Mimie

Je crois que je dois demander pardon à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices. J'ai pensé tout un temps abandonné cette traduction puis je suis revenue sur mes idées et je la continue.

RAR :

-Raziel : je n'ai pas oublié la suite j'ai tu juste ne panne de motivation mais maintenant ça va. Bisous !

-Onarluca : désolée pour le temps mais voilà j'avais plus trop envie de continuer mais là je sais pas j'ai de nouveau de la motivation. Bisous.

-Satya : je sais pas trop ce que tu as voulu dire dans ta review mais c'est pas grave. Bisous et à bientôt.

-Théalie : oui ryry est vraiment mal, il ne sait plus très bien qui il est, il se sent vide. Bisous à plus.

-Andadrielle : désolée pour avoir répondu si tardivement à toutes tes questions. Bisous !

Note : le prochain chapitre de HP et l'enfant de lumière ne devrait pas tarder (vers le 15 août au plus tard ainsi que celui de je ne suis rien ! »

Chapitre 5 : Qui a nettoyé le Hall ?

**Point de vue de Harry.**

_Je dois sortir d'ici. Je dois aller dehors._

_Veux-tu réellement être laissé seul ? Veux-tu réellement mourir ? Le directeur me posa ces questions. Je sais que j'ai fait oui de la tête mais…_

Oui, bon dieu ! Je veux être laissé seul. Si je veux être laissé seul et apparemment que je le veux, alors je déciderai que c'est ce que je veux. Si je devais être seul alors je ferais aussi bien d'être mort. Je ferai ce que je peux pour chasser Voldie et si je finis mort et bien… bien tout sera mieux.

_Mort. Même le mot a une finalité en soi. Mort, ça commence brusquement et ça finit brusquement, le fin sonne faut, coupé court comme…_

_Mort, la fin de la souffrance, la fin du vide._

_Flute ! Ils me suivent._

…………………

A la dernière seconde, Harry s'éloigna du hall d'entrée et se précipita dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Il ouvrit le couvercle de sa male et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. Quittant sa chambre, il vit le directeur et le professeur près de la porte qui bifurquait de la grande salle au hall d'entrée. Harry leva sa baguette et presque silencieusement, ouvrit et ferma les portes d'entrées.

Pensant que le garçon avait couru dehors, le directeur alla regarder après lui. Séverus pensait, savait que le garçon était encore dans le château. Il n'avait pas entendu d'autres pas que ceux du directeur et de lui-même. En dehors de ça, il ne pouvait sentir la présence du garçon. Cela prit quelques secondes à Séverus pour prendre une décision, et finalement il quitta le château pour rejoindre le directeur.

Harry poussa un gros soupir de soulagement et alla à la bibliothèque. Retirant sa cape d'invisibilité, il fit son chemin à la section des charmes. Levant sa baguette, il murmura « Accio Enchantements et sorts de camouflages et de défenses ». Cherchant à travers l'index, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

Les capes d'invisibilité sont de merveilleux articles cependant ils ne sont pas toujours pratiques ou disponibles. Un sort d'invisibilité bien que difficile à apprendre et à exécuter, était idéal et ce livre en contenait quelques-uns. Il poussa un autre soupir de soulagement.

……………………………………………………………..

Séverus rattrapa le directeur avant que le vieux sorcier ne le fasse sur la pelouse en face du château :

-« Albus, vous pouvez cesser vos recherches. Le garçon est encore dans le château. »

-« Il y est maintenant ? Et vous savez ça comment ? » demanda Albus en levant les sourcils et en clignant des yeux. _L'espion n'est jamais loin de la surface n'est-ce pas ? _pensa Albus.

Séverus pensa qu'il devrait nier l'action, roula des yeux avant de répondre

-« Très simple, si vous n'aviez pas été si obnubilé par la porte, vous auriez pu réaliser que seulement deux paires de pieds résonnaient dans le hall d'entrée, les vôtres et les miens. De plus, j'ai, dirons-nous, un sixième sens à propos du garçon et pourrais dire qu'il n'a jamais quitté l'entrée. »

Séverus sourit d'un air satisfait comme il pensa, _et le vieux chnoque pense qu'il sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa précieuse école._

-« Très bien, mon garçon. Pourrions nous marcher autours du lac et laisser une chance au jeune monsieur Potter de rassembler ses pensées ? »

Séverus emboîta le pas de son mentor comme ils se promenaient autour du lac dans un confortable et sympathique silence ; chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées à propos d'un certain griffondor troublé aux yeux verts. Les deux collègues retournèrent au château juste comme Harry fermait doucement la porte de sa chambre.

A l'intérieur de sa chambre, Harry plia et rangea sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa male. _Je n'ai plus besoin de ça plus longtemps. Je la garderai en sécurité. C'est à papa après tout. _

Il raviva le feu et s'installa pour étudier le livre de sorts. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre. Il trouva trois différents sorts d'invisibilité et un charme pour faire silence dans la zone directe autour de lui. Il décida de trouver une façon de faire travailler les quatre sorts ensemble et donc de créer un charme qui serait virtuellement incassable.

………………………………………………………….

Environ une semaine plus tard, plus ou moins à 3H45 du matin, se trouvait un Dobby très confus dans le bureau du directeur :

- « Professeur directeur, Monsieur »le petit elfe glapit « le hall d'entrée, Monsieur, il s'est nettoyé seul, professeur directeur, monsieur ! »

Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent comme il regardait la minuscule créature :

- « S'il te plaît, Dobby, professeur ou directeur suffit. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler les deux et es tu certain à propos du hall d'entrée ? »

- « Oui Monsieur. Dobby est sûr, professeur directeur, monsieur. Dobby l'a vu de ses propres yeux, professeur directeur monsieur ». S'exclama l'elfe excité comme il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- « Bien alors je suppose que nous pourrions jeter un coup d'œil. » Offrit gentiment le directeur en se levant de sa chaise.

Quand les deux arrivèrent au hall d'entrée, ils virent un chiffon nettoyant apparemment par ses propres pouvoirs, comme un seau d'eau savonneuse, apparemment aussi par ses propres pouvoirs, traînait derrière. Albus était amusé. Le hall n'avait jamais, dans toutes ses années à Poudlard, été aussi brillant. Il l'était maintenant, cependant.

Albus savait que le hall ne s'était pas nettoyé seul. Il avait une très bonne idée de qui était responsable de cette brillance, cependant, et à qui il devrait l'adresser. D'abord, il devait rassurer un elfe de maison assez saisi que le château, même vivant de magie, n'était pas vivant et pouvait encore moins se nettoyer seul.

Albus se tourna vers son petit compagnon :

-« Dobby, voudrais-tu marcher avec moi au cuisine ? »

Dobby accepta et comme ils faisaient leur chemin corridor après corridor, Albus conforta Dobby dans ses suspicions :

- « Je crois que le hall a été nettoyé par nulle autre que Harry Potter. Tu sais qu'il reste ici cet été, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'elfe excité acquiesça de la tête avec enthousiasme et ses oreilles frappaient sa tête.

- « Le travail de Harry, en échange du gîte et du couvert est de nettoyé le hall d'entrée, de répertorier les nouveaux livres de la bibliothèque et de promener Croc-dur pendant que Hagrid est en vacance.

J'imagine que le garçon a trouvé un moyen aussi bien pour enchanter le torchon et l'eau que pour les autres ustensiles de nettoyage, ou pour qu'ils nettoyent par eux-mêmes ou il utilise la cape d'invisibilité de son père. »

- « Est-ce que le professeur directeur, Monsieur, sait lequel est-ce ? Et pourquoi monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur veut être invisible ? »

Albus regarda par dessus ses lunettes l'elfe et dit :

- « Non Dobby. Hélas Je ne sais pas lequel est-ce ? Ainsi que pourquoi que Mr Potter veut être invisible, ses secrets ne sont pas les miens à dire, Dobby. Ce que je peux te dire, est que Poudlard est dans tous les sens du terme sa maison maintenant. »

Les yeux de Dobby s'élargirent au maximum alors que qu'ils s'humidifiaient :

-« cela siginifie-t-il, professeur directeur, monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur ne vivra plus avec son oncle et sa tante ? »

Albus regarda tristement comme il répondait :

- « Oui, Dobby. J'ai peur d'avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs et celle-ci était peut-être la plus grande. Les Dursley n'ont jamais fourni un foyer pour Mr Potter et encore moins un toit. »

Les larmes menaçaient de couler comme l'elfe répondit :

- « Oh, Dobby comprend, professeur directeur, Monsieur. Merci de le dire à Dobby, Monsieur. »

-« Tu es le bienvenu Dobby. »

Le directeur sourit amicalement au petit ami de Harry et protecteur en puissance. Les deux quittèrent la cuisine et le directeur revint silencieusement au hall d'entrée, ayant l'intention d'une discussion avec l'un de ses deux élèves favoris. Le temps qu'Albus revienne, les affaires de nettoyage étaient parties, le sol était brillant comme s'il y avait encore de l'eau dessus et les bancs et miroirs étaient complètement libre de poussière.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de Harry nulpart.

Albus frappa au portrait des quartiers de Harry mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il leva la main et murmura un sort pour vérifier le nombre de personne dans la chambre. Il reçut un zéro volant et brumeux. Décidé à aprler avec Harry plus tard, Albus retourna à son bureau perdu profondément dans ses pensées.

A suivre


	6. La première vraie conversation de

Titre original : Those Words, alone no more.

Auteur : Mikee

Traductrice : Mimie

RAR :

-nushan ynis : je n'ai pas oublié mais je suis lente pour le moment bisous.

-satya : gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

-Thealie : non pas de spoilers dans la fic car ce n'est pas moi l'auteur. Bisous et à plus.

-Onarluca : j'espère que tu ne pleureras plus avec la suite. Je promets de faire mon possible pour traduire plus vite. Bisous.

**Chapitre 6 : la première vraie conversation de Harry et Séverus.**

Quand Harry eut fini de nettoyer le hall d'entrée, il décida de sortir s'asseoir près du lac et de lire un peu avant le déjeuner. Il était caché par son sort d'invisibilité et de silence nouvellement inventé comme il traversait la bâtisse.

A l'insu d'Harry, il était observé. Séverus savait qu'Harry était sorti. Il pouvait sentir l'aura magique du garçon. Il pouvait sentir les picotements du sort autours du garçon comme il passait près de lui. Plus encore que cela, il pouvait voir les traces de pas dans l'herbe comme chape pas écrasait les brins d'herbe fragile.

_Presque une semaine, et le garçon n'a dit aucun mot à personne. Il traverse le hall pour déjeuner et dîner, essaye au minimum de maintenir une vie humaine, et il est parti avant que quelqu'un ne puisse engager une discussion importante avec lui. Il a restreint ses interactions à répondre en un ou deux mots. Je ne crois pas que je l'ai vu au dîner. Là encore, je suis peu souvent là pour dîner moi-même. Je devrais demander à Albus si le garçon est de service ce midi._

Séverus se souriait secrètement. _Peut-être je donnerai au garçon quelques points sur la furtivité – une fois qu'il sera plus équilibré émotionnellement, pensa Séverus. C'est, après tout, un sort de légèreté qui permettrait au garçon de marcher à travers n'importe quelle surface et de ne laisser aucune trace de pied ou ondulation dépendant de la surface sur laquelle la personne marche._

Harry sursauta au son de la voix suave de baryton , « Mr Potter, je me demandais si vous seriez assez aimable pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous rôdez cacher, invisible … à des heures si matinales. »

Harry retint sa respiration pensant que le maître des potions supposait juste qu'il était là. Il pria pour que le professeur intrus abandonne, se retourne et rentre au château. Inversement, il était également effrayé que le maître des potions agissent ainsi. _Tout ce que je voulais, c'est être laissé seul. Est-ce que ce con ne peut pas le comprendre. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. _Harry s'écria en pensée.

Le son de ses propres battements de cœur surpassa le bruit de la nature, et atténua le son des mots suivants prononcés par son professeur. « Allez Mr Potter. Il y a sûrement une raison pour cet état matinal que vous avez pris quoique invisible. Oui, Mr Potter, je sais que vous êtes là. Vous pourriez aussi bien parler avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous laisser tout de suite » Séverus parlait sans sarcasme ou mordant. Il voulait vraiment ouvrir le dialogue avec le garçon troublé.

Harry pensait qu'il pourrait juste s'échapper sans se faire remarquer mais il avait tort. Séverus les suivit comme il marchait autour du lac. « Mr Potter…Harry, » commença le professeur « vous savez qu'il y a des gens à qui vous pouvez parler…si vous en avez besoin. »

« Hum-hum. »était la seule réponse d'Harry, oubliant qu'il avait jeté un sort de silence autour de lui-même. Se giflant mentalement, il retira le sort de silence, et répéta sa réponse. « Hum-hum. »

« Loquace aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Séverus, mais ne recevant pas plus de communication du garçon décidé à ne pas mener plus loin la conversation. Il y avait toujours une raison pour que le garçon ait quitté le château et qu'il l'ait quitté sous ces extrêmes circonstances. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il ne lui était pas permis de errer sur les terres. Il n'avais certainement pas besoin de cette infernale cape d'invisibilité, aucune règle n'avait été enfreinte.

Le professeur n'allait juste pas permettre au jeune sorcier plus de temps seul que ce qui était nécessaire. Il décida de rester avec lui un temps encore. En fait, il décida qu'il devrait essayer de passer un peu de temps chaque jour avec le jeune homme tourmenté s'il pouvait et si le garçon le permettait… et il devrait aussi bien commencer maintenant.

Les deux marchèrent en silence un peu jusqu'à ce que Séverus commence à ressentir le silence devenant oppressant. Un peu plus tard, le professeur commença à réciter les ingrédients de potions comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était seul. Cela l'aidait à éclaircir son esprit. « …graines de giroflées, tiges de stamoises, abdomens grillés de fourmis, tubercule de poils de chat, wisky pure-feu,… »

Harry l'interrompit, murmurant plus pour lui-même que pour le professeur « potion de cécité ».

Elevant un sourcil et se tournant dans la direction d'où la voix semblait provenir, Séverus stoppa de marcher, « Et vous sauriez ceci, comment ? »

Consterné que le professeur l'ait entendu, et résigné à accepter la compagnie non voulue du professeur pour quelques minutes, Harry s'arrêta aussi et répondit : « C'est la 13ème potion dans _Potions de défense, Monsieur ! »_

« C'est de la matière de 7ème année, Mr Potter. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé _à Harry_, Monsieur ? Et j'ai lu le livre. »

Au moins le garçon me parle,pensa Séverus. Comment faire pour qu'il continue à me parler maintenant qu'il a commencé ?Séverus regarda, « Bien…Harry. Quel est le 7ème ingrédient de la 16ème potion du livre ? » Il riait intérieurement – il ne faudrait pas que l'enfant le voit rire. Voyons ça Potter…Harry. Lu le livre. Nous verrons… 

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait, à travers son invisibilité, Séverus ne pourrait le voir. « La 16ème potions est potion _bells, bells, bells _et le 7ème ingrédient est 3 onces d'excrément de licorne, Monsieur. »

_Bon garçon PO…Harry. Il semble que vous ayez lu le livre, et apparemment, bien lu. Continue à parler, mon enfant. Il semble qu'aussi longtemps que nous parlons de connaissance et non à propos que quelque chose de personnel, tu restes engagé dans le dialogue, okay, Séverus reste sur le non-menaçant et le non personnel. _Après avoir pensé une seconde, Séverus demanda « Comment la potion de cécité peut être administrée ? »

Sans réfléchir une seconde, Harry répondit « C'est administré de deux façon, Monsieur. Si on veut causer une cécité permanente, il faut la faire boire habituellement avec de l'eau car elle ne réagit pas avec aucun des autres ingrédients. Si on administre avec un autre liquide à composé acide, la potion pourrait exploser » Harry stoppa brièvement pour regarder et voir la réaction du professeur.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, positive ou négative, il continua : « la seconde façon est d'administrer en trempant l'objet de l'attaque soit en versant ou en laçant sur lui ou sur elle. L'administration par cette méthode est temporaire, avec des effets pouvant aller d'une heure à une année, cela dépend de combien de tiges de stamoises sont utilisées. »

« Bien, Mr Potter, Harry. Dites-moi alors pourquoi quelqu'un utiliserait la _bells, bells, bells _potion ? »

_Oh amusant, _pensa Harry,_ un peu plus de gymnastique mentale. _Prenant une grande respiration calmante, Harry répondit « l'un voudrait utiliser cette potion afin de causer des dommages à l'ouïe d'une autre personne ou la détériorer. Ses effets sont habituellement temporaires. Cela cause au receveur d'entendre des cloches durant une certaine période de temps. Cette période dépend de la quantité d'excrément de licorne qui est utilisée. »

« Quelle particularité pouvez-vous me dire à propos du type de son que l'objet de l'attaque expérimentera ? » Séverus demanda d'un air indifférent.

« La chose étrange et intéressante est que la personne qui a expérimenté l'attaque, entend des bruits métallique ou des tintements de cloches selon son humeur. Si la personne est furieuse, le bruit sera une véritable cacophonie. Cela peut être très bruyant et même temporairement destructif pour son ouïe. Le volume et la destruction est dictée par le niveau de sa colère ou de sa méchanceté. Si il est heureux, ce sera un tintement plaisant. Cela peut également être un son apaisant, monsieur ! » répondit Harry, lorsqu'il ajouta rapidement « le degré selon lequel le son sera apaisant dépend aussi du degré de gaieté de la personne. »

Harry stoppa une fraction de seconde pour observer la réaction de son professeur avant de recommencer. La seule réaction discernable fut un léger haussement de sourcil et le tête de l'homme qui se tourna dans sa direction avec un regard qui lui dit de continuer.

Harry continua « Avant que vous demandiez, la potion est habituellement administrée est introduite dans une balle ou quand c'est possible, un ballon et lancé sur la cible qui est la tête. Quand la réceptacle de la potion est brisé contre la tête cible et quand la potion est libérée, tout ce que la personne entend, c'est le son des cloches. C'est habituellement déroutant et ennuyeux pour la cible et peut permettre à la personne qui l'a lancée d'attaquer aussi avec une baguette ou une autre arme ou de s'enfuir. »

Après avoirs stoppé pour rassembler ses pensées une seconde, Harry continua : « Même les cloches plaisantes sont déconcertantes et peuvent causer de la confusion pour une personne heureuse. Cela reste une bonne dissuasion. Et encore avant que demandiez, l'un pourrait utiliser la potion sur une personne dite heureuse pour sa défense juste comme un autre le pourrait contre une personne en colère. »

Souriant d'un air satisfait, Harry continua : « Nous savons tous qu'il y a des gens qui serait heureux de me voir blessé ou peut-être mieux encore mort. Juste parce que ils seraient heureux ne les supprime pas comme une menace pour moi. L'inverse en fait. Cela créerait un plus grande menace pour moi. Ainsi cette potion serait appropriée pour une personne heureuse dépendant des circonstances. » Finit de discourir Harry.

« Mr Potter…Harry. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait démonstration de ces connaissances en classe ? »demanda Séverus de façon fort peu agréable.

A suivre.


	7. Le bouclier de Merlin

Titre original : Those Words, alone no more.

Auteur : Mikee

Traductrice : Mimie

Bonne et joyeuse année à tout le monde.

Merci à tous les anonymes qui ont laissé un petit mot.

Chapitre précédent.

Souriant d'un air satisfait, Harry continua : « Nous savons tous qu'il y a des gens qui serait heureux de me voir blessé ou peut-être mieux encore mort. Juste parce que ils seraient heureux ne les supprime pas comme une menace pour moi. L'inverse en fait. Cela créerait un plus grande menace pour moi. Ainsi cette potion serait appropriée pour une personne heureuse dépendant des circonstances. » Finit de discourir Harry.

« Mr Potter…Harry. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait démonstration de ces connaissances en classe ? »demanda Séverus de façon fort peu agréable.

**Chapitre 6 : Le bouclier de Merlin.**

Harry s'assit lourdement dans l'herbe comme il regardait :

_-« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, pourquoi je ne fais pas démonstration de ces connaissances en classe, Monsieur ? Je suis déjà le foutu garçon qui a survécu, je suis déjà foutument assez spécial comme ça »dit-il sarcastiquement._

S'arrangeant pour stopper ses fulminations, avant de commencer à souffler sa colère, Harry prit une respiration afin de se calmer et parla doucement

_-« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Vous ne méritiez pas cela. Toujours depuis que je suis à Poudlard, en fait le monde sorcier en général, je suis vanté comme le garçon qui a survécu. Franchement, je déteste cette appellation. Je suis détesté ou aimé pour ma renommée, que je vous di au passage je ne voulais pas, ne veut pas, n'ai jamais aimé et n'ai pas mérité. »_

Stoppant pour reprendre ses esprits et son sang-froid, il continua :

_-« Je suis Harry…juste Harry »_

Bien que Séverus ne puisse le voir, il haussa les épaules et continua

_-«Je sais que pour n'importe qui, qui apprendrait que j'ai une sorte de mémoire photographique, je deviendrai le garçon avec une mémoire photographique qui a survécu, vous suivez mon point de vue, Monsieur ? »_

Séverus acquiesça :

_-« Je vois votre point de vue. Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec, je pense que je peux comprendre ce que vous voulez dire. »_

Ensuite Séverus risqua :

_-« Vous avez une mémoire photographique, Po…Harry ? »_

Harry acquiesça et haussa les épaules :

_-« Harry ? »_

_-« Désolé Monsieur, j'oublie que je suis invisible. Oui…bien, non …je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai passé cette année à étudier. Chaque minute disponible quand je n'étais pas en classe, j'ai effectué aussi bien mes devoirs que mes recherches personnelles. Je… j'ai découvert plus tôt en septembre que si je lisais parfois deux fois, je pouvais fermer mes yeux et virtuellement voir ce que j'avais lu. Je deviens comme un perroquet. Je pouvais réécrire ou lire de mémoire ce que j'avais lu sur le papier. J'ai compris comment obtenir la compréhension de ce que je lisais quelques semaines plus tard. »_

_-« Harry, pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas la cape ? J'aime voir les gens avec qui je parle ! »_

_-« Je ne porte pas de cape, Monsieur. »_

_-« As-tu fait une potion ? »_ demanda Séverus, devenant plus intéressé par l'énigme appelée Harry potter.

_-« Non, Monsieur ! »_

_-« Comment, alors as-tu fait pour devenir invisible ? Je connais deux sorts pour cela, mais ils sont de la magie très avancée. »_

Harry sourit d'un air affecté :_ -_

_« En effet ! »_

Séverus rit presque tout bas…presque.

_-« Okay, Harry. Tu peux arrêter de rire. »_

Quand Séverus entendit un cri aigu venant de Harry, il continua,

_-« Non, tu n'es pas visible. Je peux entendre des rires dans ta voix. Ainsi, dis-moi quel sort tu utilises ? »_

Bien que Harry soit heureux de l'attitude civile que son professeur de potions avait employée actuellement pour leur conversation, il aurait vraiment voulu être seul. Après tout, c'était l'un des principaux buts des sorts d'invisibilité et des sorts de silence. Il voulait être seul, cependant une part de lui était heureuse de l'attention de l'homme, de sa compagnie. Déchiré encore entre deux besoins, la solitude et la compagnie, il décida de choisir la compagnie…au moins pour quelques minutes de plus.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Au moins il était toujours invisible.

_-« Actuellement Monsieur, j'ai trouvé trois sorts pour l'invisibilité. Je les porte ensemble et j'ai ajouté un sort de silence autours de moi. Les quatre sorts marchent bien ensemble. J'ai trouvé que quand chacun des trois sorts est jeté seul, il y a souvent un trouble atmosphérique visible dans la région autour de la personne qui est invisible. Cette personne semble avoir un effet de murmure ou de miroitement comme il ou elle bouge. Les trois sorts portés ensemble nient cet effet. En ajoutant le sort de silence, c'est presque parfait. Je recherche un autre sort qui simulera le charme « wingardiumleviosa »._

_-« Pourquoi le simuler ? Pourquoi ne pas juste l'utiliser ? »_

Demanda Séverus tout en pensant _« le garçon est plus intelligent que je ne pensais. Je devine que je ne devrais pas lui apprendre la ruse après tout. A nouveau, l'invisibilité par biais de sorts peut seulement faire contrecarrer à sa manière troublée tous les plus dures. AU moins quand il utilisait la fichue cape de son père, je pouvais lui enlever avec un accio. »_

_-« J'ai trouvé qu'en utilisant un charme wimgardiumleviosa, ça peut être hasardeux. Si le vent se lève, la personne … je veux dire moi…peut s'envoler ou être envoyé en l'air Merlin sait où. Je sais qu'il y a au moins six charmes de lévitation mais je cherche quelque chose qui serait comme cela mais pas exactement. Je recherche aussi un charme modifié de la lévitation. »_

_-« Tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour être invisible. Y a-t-il une raison particulière ? »_

_-« Oui, Monsieur ! »_

_-« Peux-tu m'éclairer ? »_demanda Séverus espérant contre toute attente que le garçon s'ouvrirait mais sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il devait encore répondre.

-« Non monsieur, pas encore, monsieur. Plus tard peut-être. Maintenant si vous m'excusez, j'ai des recherches qui m'attendent. Cela m'a éclairé de parler avec vous. Bonne journée Monsieur. »

_« Apparemment, je suis trop près de quelques choses pour le garçon. Je dois y aller doucement si je veux des réponses de lui. Bon travail, le Baron Sanglant m'avait montré ce qu'il fallait faire avec le garçon. »_

Peu après, Séverus se leva et après suivit le garçon à courte distance et parla finalement :

_-« Bonne journée Harry. Je te vois au dîner. »_

Harry se racla la gorge comme il continuait vers le château. Séverus entendit le son et il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi mais pour quelques raisons, il réalisa soudainement –et ressentit- qu'Harry n'avait pas enlevé les sorts de silence et d'invisibilité. Levant sa baguette, Séverus la pointa dans la direction d'Harry selon les perturbations dans la pelouse et murmura :

_-« Finite Incantatum ! »_

Harry ressentit le picotement du sort, leva sa main devant ses yeux prouvant son hypothèse ; il était toujours invisible. Décidant d'apprendre un peu plus au maître des potions, il stoppa à mi-chemin, regarda par-dessus son épaule et expliqua :

-« Merci monsieur, pour voir essayé ça. Vous venez juste de prouvé l'une de mes théories. L'un des beautés de porter des charmes de silence et d'invisibilité est qu'ils tiennent ensemble par le bouclier de Merlin. Vous venez juste de me prouver que le bouclier de Merlin marche. »

Séverus répondit rapidement :

_-« Je vois ! »_

Mais il ne voyait pas du tout, il n'allait pas laisser l'insupportable, l'arrogant…solitaire gosse dire. Bien maintenant Séverus devait commencer ses propres recherches. Il devait trouver ce que c'était que ce bouclier de Merlin.

Harry sourit comme il entrait dans Poudlard. Il avait juste senti son pauvre professeur sur une poursuite vaine.

A suivre.


	8. Dans la bibliothèque

Titre original : Those Words, alone no more.

Auteur : Mikee

Traductrice : Mimie

Je voudrais encore m'excuser pour tant de retard. Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, je n'ai pas arrêté l'écriture de HP et l'enfant de lumière, j'ai juste une grosse panne d'inspiration mais je ne désespère pas.

Séverus répondit rapidement :

_-« Je vois ! »_

Mais il ne voyait pas du tout, il n'allait pas laisser l'insupportable, l'arrogant…solitaire gosse dire. Bien maintenant Séverus devait commencer ses propres recherches. Il devait trouver ce que c'était que ce bouclier de Merlin.

Harry sourit comme il entrait dans Poudlard. Il avait juste senti son pauvre professeur sur une poursuite vaine.

**Chapitre 7 : dans la bibliothèque.**

Comme Séverus était dans ses quartiers, un verre de Brandy à la main, ses pensées s'évadèrent vers le jeune homme troublé installé confortablement dans la nouvelle chambre au premier étage.

Il est plus intelligent que ce qu'il pensait, c'est un fait. Il est aussi intelligent qu'il est perturbé. Malgré notre discussion assez intéressante, je pouvais sentir le désespoir couler de en vagues suffocantes.

Du désespoir masqué par du sarcasme et du silence, mais du désespoir quand même. Il essaie si fort d'éloigner les gens de lui et tristement il y parvient. Ses sarcasmes ne marchent pas avec Albus, ni avec moi. Après tout, je suis le roi du sarcasme.

J'ai pu aussi sentir son pouvoir. Il est en fait un sorcier puissant. On ne peut pas dire combien il sera puissant lorsqu'il atteindra sa majorité…s'il atteint sa majorité.

En fait, si … ses revendications d'il y a juste quelques jours qu'il veut être seul, qu'il veut mourir, sont plus inquiétantes. Je me souviens de ces sentiments. Je me souviens de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai plongé Albus quand il essayait de pénétrer mes murs, et j'étais plus vieux que Harry à cette époque. J'avais mis plus de temps pour forger mes murs. Bien que Harry ait beaucoup de raisons pour ses murs, il n'a pas eu autant de temps, ni de pratique, j'espère, pour les maintenir.

Maintenant la question qui déconcerterait tout le monde magique, c'est pourquoi moi, Séverus Rogue, épine du côté de chaque Griffondor depuis mes années d'école, je voudrais aider le « Golden Boy » d'Albus.

Qu'il soit le garçon qui ait survécu n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je souhaite donner mon aide à l'enfant. Qu'il soit le garçon qui vu comme le seul capable de terrasser le Seigneur Noir, ce n'est pas pourquoi je veux l'aider. Qu'il soit, ou qu'il sera, un sorcier fort, et qu'il soit déjà un leader naturel, ne sont pas les raisons pour moi d'aider l'enfant.

Je veux aider parce que le garçon est un sorcier talentueux avec beaucoup à offrir. Je ne le vois pas comme le sauveur du monde sorcier. Le monde sorcier peut imploser pour ce que je m'en soucie, et ce ne sera rien de moins que ce qu'il mérite pour avoir mis tant sur les épaules d'un garçon, un simple garçon, sa survie. Il ne devrait rien avoir de plus que les études, les petites amies et le quidditch à s'inquiéter, mais non … il semble se sentir comme s'il devait se soucier de tout le reste de nous. Et il … s'inquiète.

Je veux aider parce que je ne veux pas le voir passer par ce que je suis passé. Il est plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été. Plus fort de caractère, donc je doute sincèrement qu'il se tourne vers les ténèbres pour trouver ce qu'il veut ou a besoin, mais étant donné ce qu'il a dit il y a juste quelques jours … Je ne doute pas qu'il se tournerait vers la mort pour trouver sa paix.

Ce n'est pas convenable et ce n'est pas juste. Je sais. Je sais aussi que la vie n'est pas juste. Le baron sanglant m'a dit ce que le garçon veut. Il veut l'amour. Il veut l'acceptation. Il veut aimer. Il veut la paix. Que Merlin m'aide … s'il te plaît.

Merlin … Merlin … le charme de Merlin. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que le garçon veut signifier par ça ?

La fois suivante où Séverus rencontra Harry fut deux autres jours plus tard à la bibliothèque. L'affinité du garçon pour ses « sorts d'invisibilité tressés » adorés devenait ennuyeuse. Séverus se serait frapper lui-même pour ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à utiliser une sort de localisation. Finalement, quand il le fit, il le trouva cataloguant les nouveaux livres arrivés.

Assis parmi les piles de vieux livres poussiéreux, dont les arrêtes étaient cassées et éraillées, était visible Harry, indexant magiquement, étiquetant et cataloguant les nouveaux arrivages. Séverus, surpris que Harry n'ait pas usé d'un sort d'invisibilité pour une fois, regarda discrètement comment Harry inspectait chaque nouveau livre. Il regarda comment le prenait un livre, lisait le titre, et soit d'un signe d'assentiment ou d'un reniflement de rejet dérisoire.

C'était intéressant de voir comment le garçon manipulait les livres qu'il pensait dignes de résider dans la bibliothèque. Il caressait l'arrête, lisait à nouveau le titre, et examinait la table des matières. Si c'était un livre pour lequel il avait un intérêt particulier, il le mit de côté après l'avoir catalogué. _Apparemment, ce sont les prochains livres que le garçon veut étudier, _pensa Séverus.

Harry ressentait que pour un chercheur, cataloguer les livres entrant dans la bibliothèque était un rêve qui devenait réel, rivalisant seulement par un travail dans une librairie, mettant en rayon les nouveaux livres stockés. Harry avait pris sa chance avec tous les livres entrants, avait sauvé les seuls destinés à la section interdite, et il veillerait à faire la meilleure utilisation du privilège.

Les livres achetés pour la Section Interdite étaient mis en boîte séparément et charmé pour être ouvert uniquement par Albus, Séverus ou Madame Pince. Quand il aurait fini d'étudier les livres des archives générales de la bibliothèque, peut-être demanderait-il à propos des livres limités. Mais pour maintenant, il avait assez de quoi choisir sans ça.

Il avait trouvé un livre des plus instructif appelé, Magie sans baguettes, et l'avait pris le même jour que lui et le professeur de potions ont eu leur discussion dehors sur la pelouse. Harry a étudié le livre et a trouvé que la compétence à exécuter de la magie sans utiliser une baguette magique était la plupart du temps une question de maîtrise de trois éléments principaux.

Le premier élément était que le sorcier devait être puissant. Bien que, depuis un certain temps maintenant, on ait dit à Harry à plusieurs reprises qu'il était un sorcier puissant. Il trouvait que cet aspect était bien caché.

Le second élément était la concentration. Tout en apprenant à exécuter la magie sans baguette magique, on doit pouvoir se concentrer à cent pour cent sur sa volonté afin d'accomplir son but. En pensant aux choses qu'il avait faites, son duel avec « Lord VoldyChou » à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, apprenant par lui-même pour avoir une mémoire photographique, trouvant comment entrelacer des sorts ensemble, et plus encore, prouvait qu'il avait une capacité à se concentrer et à le faire sur une seule tâche à la fois.

Le troisième élément était à vrai dire deux choses combinées en une : persévérance et répétition. En répétant un sort, un charme ou une métamorphose, ect… jusqu'à ce que la tâche devienne une seconde nature.

Une fois que ce point était atteint, selon le livre, le sort pouvait être lancé sans catalyseur ajouté qui intensifie la concentration fournie. C'était une question d'entraînement des parties du cerveau et du corps qui tiennent et relient la magie pour pratiquer la magie de la manière voulue par la sorcière et le sorcier.

Harry pratiqua toute la magie reliée à une baguette qu'il avait appris depuis la première année. Il pratiqua tout sur tout sans sa baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'il pourrait pratiquer tout ce qu'il avait appris durant les cinq dernières années. Il pratiqua jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les pratiquer presque sans y penser … et il pourrait simplement les faire en pointant un doigt, ou en brandissant sa main.

Au-delà de ça, il trouva comment les faire silencieusement. Quelque chose qui le stupéfia la première fois que ça arriva. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de jeter un sort silencieusement. Il avait juste pris des notes et il avait manqué d'encre. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étagère au-dessus de son bureau, pointa la bouteille voulue, et pensa « accio encre ». Il laissa un cri aboyé de surprise quand il le vit flotter dans sa direction. Alors il commença un autre cours à étudier … des sorts et des charmes silencieux.

Ensuite, il se concentra sur les enchantements, les sorts et les charmes jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise ceux-ci aussi bien.

Il était plus tard ce jour-là, pendant que Harry recherchait des sorts additionnels, et les pratiquaient dans la bibliothèque, Séverus l'approcha finalement. « P … Harry ? » Séverus lui demanda tranquillement. « Harry, je sais que tu es là. Tu peux être invisible … Permets moi de reformuler cela. Je sais que tu es invisible. Etre invisible, cependant, on ne peut pas exclure un sort de localisation pour te trouver ». _Merlin_. _Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire cela. Bien, c'est trop tard maintenant. Les dommages sont faits._ « Je cherchais après toi. J'espérais que nous pourrions parler aussi ».

-« Je suis ici, professeur. Dans la section de sorts et charmes défensifs ». _Note à moi-même : _pensa Harry, _trouve des instructions pour effectuer des sorts pour faire des choses intraçables, enlacer des sorts pour les rendre intraçables._

-« S'il te plait, Harry, enlève les sorts d'invisibilité. Je préfère réellement voir la personne avec qui je parle ».

Cette fois, Harry enleva les sorts.

-« Merci, Harry ». Séverus répondit comme il tira une chaise. « Ainsi, que fais-tu comme recherche maitenant ? »

-« Je cherche des sorts pour utiliser contre Voldie ».

Séverus arqua un sourcil, « Et ? » Et demanda doucement. « Qu'as-tu prévu de faire … le chercher ? »

-« Oui, Sir ». Fut la réponse silencieuse de Harry.

Séverus ne savait pas s'il devrait croire le garçon ou non. _A-t-il prévu une mission suicide ? Veut-il vraiment mourir ? Cela sonne comme cela en tout cas. _Il eut le même sentiment gênant qu'il avait eu dans la Grande Salle quand le garçon avait admis vouloir être seul, quand il avait dit vouloir mourir.

Il crut finalement que le garçon ne faisait pas les choses pour uniquement gagner de l'attention. Il crut finalement que le garçon les avait faits pour rendre meilleure la vie de ceux pour qui il s'inquiète. C'étaient plusieurs secondes avant que le sorcier plus âgé risque une autre question, « Etes-vous sérieux, Harry ? Avez-vous réellement planifié de le trouver ? Pourquoi ? »

A suivre.


End file.
